


Infinity War Aftermath- Titan

by yawoot



Series: MCU: Infinity War Aftermath [1]
Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel, gotg
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Death, Endgame, Feels, I actually read somewhere that there’s people with crying fetishes, I don’t feel so good, I was jamming out to Fall Out Boy when I made this, Infinity War, Mourning, Mr. Stark, Nebula misses her team, Peter dies, Self-Harm, Steve and Tony mutually miss each other, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony misses his team, depictions of mental illness, everyone is crying, everyone is sad, sensitive topics, some monologue from the movie and trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawoot/pseuds/yawoot
Summary: Tony turned on his helmet. He breathed a heavy sigh. “Is this thing on?” he asked, hitting it lightly with the back of his hand. It had been weeks since the engine had burned out and he had begun to look scrappier. “Hey, Ms. Potts, if you find this recording, don’t feel bad about this.” he began, “Part of the journey is the end. Just for the record, being adrift in space with zero promise of rescue is.. more fun than it sounds. Food and water ran out.. four days ago. Oxygen’ll run out tomorrow morning, and that’ll be it.” his voice was clogged with emotions as he said his goodbyes to his lover. “When I drift off, I.. will dream about.. you. It’s always you.” he promised. “That’s how I see.” he whispered.





	Infinity War Aftermath- Titan

**Author's Note:**

> This is the demon spawn of Folie à Deux, Dr. Pepper, and me at 3 am

“-I’m sorry..” said Peter as he disintegrated into dust in Tony’s arms. And just like that, it was all over. They had lost. Tony fell to the ground in defeat. He waited for death to take him, and yet it never came. He had been waiting for what felt like hours. He then came to the cold realization that his darkest fears have finally become reality. Everyone he knows and loves is dead, and he has to live with knowing he could have done more. He cuffs his hands over his face, wishing for someone to come. But nobody came. He would do anything to see Pepper. To know if she was alright. To hear her say that everything was going to be alright and it was all a bad dream. But yet, nothing. Everything was blank. He wished he could go home. He wanted Peter back. He wanted Stephen back. He wanted Steve back.

Steve. It hit him. He never got to tell Steve. He never got to tell him how much he missed him. How sorry he was. How he had messed up everything so horribly. He wanted to hear Steve again. He missed his team. He wanted to see Vision and Wanda and Thor and Bruce and Natasha. He wanted to make things right. But he never will. He never can.

He got up and wiped off the dust from his shirt. He looked across at Nebula. She looked horrified at what had just happened. He walked over to her and sighed, “What now?” She looked up at him, a wave of pure hatred washed across her face but it was immediately replaced with a look of fear and sorrow. “I don’t know.” She cried, tears threatening to boil over. Tony put his hand on her shoulder. He knew it was hard for her. Life hasn’t treated her well at all, and it shows in her robotic parts. He looked around.

“Nice ship you have.” He remarked, trying hard to hide his pain. “It’s my sister’s.” She replied, “or was...” she trailed off, staring down at the ground, tears streaming down her cold, metal cheeks. “No use crying over it.” She quickly added, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

They made their way towards the ship. Nebula started up the engine. It was damaged, but nothing she can’t fix.

Peter’s music starts playing and she feels her heart ache. She never realized just how much he meant to her until now. She never got to say goodbye. Tony saw the pain in her expression. “I know how it feels.” he said. “Huh?” “I know how it feels to lose someone, someone who you took for granted, someone you wish you could say sorry to for everything.” he explained. “It hurts so much..” she whimpered. “I miss them all so much.” “They would want you to be happy, wouldn’t they?” he asked. “Yea, but I can’t without them. They were my family.” Tony breathed out a heavy sigh. He knew so painfully how she felt. He looked around the ship. Peter would’ve loved it. He sighed again, “Come on, let’s get it moving.” He wasn’t in the mood to talk. He just wanted to get home. Nebula slowly moved the ship out of the rocks.

They were soon floating in space, a strange feeling of serenity washing over them. Tony wandered around the ship. It was cold and empty. He sat down, tired from the fight. He traced his fingers along the designs on the wall. His eyes fell upon something small and shiny. It was a knife. He picked it up. Gamora’s, he thought. He ran his hand along the blade, blood slowly leaking through his skin. He watched as the scarlet droplets fell to the floor. And somehow, he didn’t feel anything. He was numb to the pain, the heartache. He lifted up the knife to his neck. He lightly drew the knife from the top of his neck to the center of his chest. Still, no pain. He deserved worse, he told himself. This is your fault, you did this, you don’t deserve to be alive, Peter should’ve been the one to live, you should’ve been the one to die. Tears streamed down his face. He dragged the knife across his wrist. You could’ve done more, he thought, you failed, you didn’t try hard enough, and now your teammates are dead, and it’s your fault. He clenched the knife in his hand, his knuckles turning white.

He was lost in thought when he heard a loud bang from the other room. He was snapped back into reality when he heard Nebula. “Tony! Tony, help!” she pleaded. Tony ran to her. The ship’s engine had burned out. They were floating through space. Nobody to call to help them. Tony felt a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. “We’re stranded.” he breathed out in disbelief.

Tony turned on his helmet. He breathed a heavy sigh. “Is this thing on?” he asked, hitting it lightly with the back of his hand. It had been weeks since the engine had burned out and he had begun to look scrappier. “Hey, Ms. Potts, if you find this recording, don’t feel bad about this.” he began, “Part of the journey is the end. Just for the record, being adrift in space with zero promise of rescue is.. more fun than it sounds. Food and water ran out.. four days ago. Oxygen’ll run out tomorrow morning, and that’ll be it.” his voice was clogged with emotions as he said his goodbyes to his lover. “When I drift off, I.. will dream about.. you. It’s always you.” he promised. “That’s how I see.” he whispered.

He turned off his helmet, wiping his thumb over it’s eye. He thought about all the things he did as ‘The Iron Man’. The time him and Rhodey had to stop Ivan Vanko, the time he ‘defeated’ the Mandarin, the first suit he ever built with Ho Yansen, the first time the team came together to fight Loki, when they fought Ultron, up until Thanos snapped his fingers. He picked up his helmet and put it on. He turned it on. He flipped through pictures of all his friends, all his memories. He hoped they were well and happy. He had been sitting there for hours, tears streaming down his face, memories and moments flashing by before his eyes.

He took off his helmet. He walked to his bed. He looked across at his picture of all of them together, smiling at the shawarma restaurant they went to after the attack on New York. “Good night, guys, I miss you.” he whispered, tears soaking his hard pillow and staining the ripped bed sheets. “Goodbye, Bruce, the smartest man I know.” He thought of all the amazing times they had in their lab. “Goodbye, Natasha, the most skilled agent I’ve ever met.” He smiled, remembering the time she dominated Happy in wrestling. “Goodbye, Clint, the most talented bowman I’ve seen.” He remembered seeing his breathtaking skills in action in battle. “Goodbye, Thor, the strongest man I can think of.” He remembered his amazing strength, grinning slightly as he remembered the times he’s used it against him. “Goodbye, Steve..” he choked back tears. “I’m sorry for everything, you’re the best captain I’ve ever met. Please, take care of everyone for me.” he saluted his friend. “Thank you guys, for the greatest life I could ever imagine. Stay safe. Goodbye.” He put the picture back on the nightstand. He could feel hot tears making their way down his face.

He closed his eyes, knowing he might never open them again. He soon drifted off into sleep, dreaming about him and Pepper’s wedding, their family, what could’ve been. He can see a bright light, and he knows his time is almost up. He lets himself slowly be enclosed by his fate. He sees Peter and Stephen on the other side, he sees his mother on the other side. ‘Goodbye, Pepper,’ he thinks, ‘don’t rush my love, take your time, I’ll be waiting.’


End file.
